


Żywi i martwi na pastwę Kruków!

by kruk



Series: Żywi i martwi na pastwę Kruków! [3]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Litiel nie ma się dobrze, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sky Burial, kruki to psychopaci, lucyfer widziany oczyma innych, pogrzebowe zwyczaje Kruków Śmierci, tak jakby
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: "Litiel widział nie jeden rytuał pogrzebowy, niejednego brata pożegnał zupełną ciszą, gdy ciało zostało rozdziobane i pożarte przez zgłodniałe ptactwo. Ale widok gromadzącego się stada nad rzeszą trupów odzianych w czarne mundury - te donośne, okrutne krakanie, niczym zanoszący się śmiech samej Śmierci, dzisiaj to było zbyt przytłaczające, zbyt namacalne by dotąd stłumiony żal nie ścisnął go za serce."





	Żywi i martwi na pastwę Kruków!

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja "Niezdrowej ciekawości" oraz "Zmartwychwstałego Kruka", tym razem skupiona na Litielu będącym świadkiem masowego pogrzebu poległych podczas bitwy komandosów. I tak, Harap Serapel kultywuje tzw. "sky burial", czyli oddanie zwłok na pożarcie kruków.

Litiel widział nie jeden rytuał pogrzebowy, niejednego brata pożegnał zupełną ciszą, gdy ciało zostało rozdziobane i pożarte przez zgłodniałe ptactwo. Ale widok gromadzącego się stada nad rzeszą trupów odzianych w czarne mundury - te donośne, okrutne krakanie, niczym zanoszący się śmiech samej Śmierci, dzisiaj to było zbyt przytłaczające, zbyt namacalne by dotąd stłumiony żal nie ścisnął go za serce. A wraz z nim jakiś niezrozumiały wyrzut sumienia, gdy on w tak krótkim czasie przetrwał aż dwie brutalne rzezie, a wielu innych, _lepszych_ , poległo w ferworze ostatniej bitwy. Wiedział, że czasem przetrwanie nie było kwestią zdolności, a przypadkowego szczęścia. Komandosi z innych oddziałów nazywali go cholernym _szczęściarzem_ , chociaż on sam przez ostatnie dni nie czuł właściwie nic. Nie od kiedy wszyscy najbliżsi mu towarzysze polegli w bezsensownej, nikomu nie potrzebnej maskarze, z której on jeden jedyny się wykaraskał. A teraz nie potrafił odnaleźć się w nagle zbyt zimnych koszarach, gdy zabrakło śmiechu i nocnych, cichych rozmów, miarowego oddechu żywych, gdy zewsząd otaczał go tylko szereg pustych łóżek.

Do tej pory popatrzeć jak kruki czyszczą kości zmarłych z mięsa i obumierających tkanek przychodziło niewielu. Zazwyczaj najbliżsi towarzysze broni, którzy spędzili całe życie w jednym oddziale, lub z szacunku dla poległego oficera. Nie było przy tym specjalnie podniosłej atmosfery, żadnych wielkich przemówień czy ronienia łez. Bywały dni, gdy dzielący się papierosem żołnierze wspominali między sobą dawne dzieje, które połączyły ich wszystkich; wspomnienia, które miały się nigdy nie zatrzeć. Bywały dni, gdy ciszę przerywało tylko głośne, pełne zadowolenia krakanie, bo nikt nie miał ani sił ani ochoty cokolwiek mówić. Niektórzy zaś komandosi po prostu przychodzili zobaczyć jak czarne ptaki rozszarpują swymi ostrymi dziobami martwe ciała, jak walczą między sobą o co lepsze kąski. Koniec końców to miał być los ich wszystkich. O ile będą mieć szczęście, by ich trupami posiliły się kruki, a nie podrzędne robactwo.

Litiel stracił już nie jednego kolegę z oddziału i wystarczająco wiele razy widział, jak kruki żywiły się ciałami zmarłych komandosów. Jednak dzisiejsza okoliczność była szczególna - już dawno na kruczym cmentarzysku nie zalegało tyle ciał. Niektórzy byli rozszarpani na strzępy, z odciętymi głowami i rękoma. Inni, z tułowiem wyżartym okrutnym kwasem, skrzydłami powyginanymi i poskręcanymi w nienaturalny sposób. Wszyscy tak samo martwi. 

Dziś wszystko było inne. 

Tego dnia wszystkie oddziały stawiły się na uroczystość pogrzebową. Żołnierze, którzy mogli ustać o własnych siłach posegregowani na kasty i stopnie stali sztywno na baczność, gdy najwyżsi rangą dowódcy zajmowali swe honorowe miejsca. A pośród nich Upadły Anioł, którego tak łatwo byłoby pomylić z innymi Krukami, gdyby nie jasne, pierzaste skrzydła i czarna korona z rubinami lśniącymi niczym krwistoczerwone oczy pradawnych smoków utkanych z ciała mrocznego Chaosu.

Sam cesarz Głębi przybył oddać hołd poległym w być może największej bitwie jaka kiedykolwiek rozegrała się na łonie Nieba. I czuć było w powietrzu tą różnicę, tą stratę zadaną przez chorą, odrzuconą część samej przeklętej Światłości.

Szeregi kruczych oddziałów były zwarte, z ogromną przerwą w jednym szyku. Litiel stał pośrodku tej pustki, ostatni przedstawiciel oddziału, którego komandosi polegli kilka tygodni przed wielką bitwą. Starał się nie myśleć o tym jak będąc członkiem Kruków Śmierci jednocześnie był tak strasznie osamotniony pośród innych komandosów. A przecież nie on jeden stracił brata czy dowódcę, któremu przysięgał lojalność na wieki wieków… _nie mógł być jedynym, który odczuwał gorzką rozpacz, prawda?_

Lecz nie było żadnych łez ani najmniejszych oznak rozpaczy. Każdy komandos stał z podniesionym czołem, zapatrzony w ucztujące ptactwo. Wszyscy patrzyli w ponurym milczeniu jak ciała kolegów były rozszarpywane na strzępy przez zwykłe kruki i pradawne czarne bestie, których trzy pary czerwonych oczu lśniły niczym krwawe rubiny. Boskie zwierzęta były z natury o wiele większe, a w ich ślepiach gościł błysk okrutnej inteligencji. Litiel nigdy dotąd nie widział, by prawdziwe Kruki Śmierci przybyły tak licznie na ucztę, ale też nigdy dotąd nie był świadkiem tak masowego pogrzebu. Samo ich głośne krakanie mroziło krew w żyłach - tak jakby chciały przypomnieć najważniejszą zasadę świata. _Żywi i martwi na pastwę Kruków._

I Litiel wiedział - czuł to każdą cząstką siebie, że tak właśnie było. 

Pomimo donośnego krakania usłyszał za sobą odgłos niezdarnych, wolnych kroków, lecz nie śmiał oderwać wzroku od wieczerzy kruków. Rzadko kiedy ktoś z rodziny poległego śmiał zakłócić porządek szeregów, ale Litiel nie zdziwił się ani trochę, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł niską kobietę, która zatrzymała się tak blisko, że tylko centymetry dzieliły ich od fizycznego kontaktu. Ta bliskość nie była wskazana, szczególnie nie teraz gdy oddawano hołd poległym. Litiel znał panujące prawa, nie raz widział wymierzoną chłostę za mniejsze przewinienia. Mimo to nawet nie wzdrygnął się na myśl, co mogą mu przełożeni uczynić za brak rozsądku. Czy ktokolwiek w ogóle był zainteresowany jego samotną postacią, duchem z lasu pełnego trupów?

Kirêt nie była ani specjalnie ładna, ani mądra. Mówiła wolno, często jąkając się, tak jakby każde dłuższe słowo sprawiało jej wielką trudność, a czasem trzeba było jej wszystko tłumaczyć jak dziecku, prosto i z cierpliwością. Ale dowódca Litiela, Szpak, pokochał ją bez pamięci i żadne dobre rady ani tym bardziej ciężkie baty nie odwiodły go od ślubu ze zwykłą, głębiańską chłopką, która na przekór wszystkim Krukom i magnatom powędrowała do okrytego złą sławą Pandemonium, by tam osobiście prosić cesarza o pozwolenia na małżeństwo z jego wasalem. Litiel do tej pory nie wiedział, czy bardziej podziwiał śmiałość kobiety czy jej bezczelność, czy może dziwił się najbardziej, że imperator Głębi dał zwykłej, głupawej wieśniaczce swe błogosławieństwo, które ostatecznie uciszyło wszystkie protesty. I choć same drwiny do dnia dzisiejszego nie ucichły, Kirêt i Szpak wydawali się być szczęśliwi razem. 

Ale Szpaka już nie było, pozostała tylko ciężarna kobieta, której chłopska dłoń ujęła jego własną, w tym niewinnym geście pociechy. Tak, jakby to on cierpiał najbardziej, nie ona. A może po prostu pragnęła dodać otuchy samej sobie, gdy kruki z głośnym wrzaskiem ucztowały na trupach żołnierzy. Litiel wiedział, że to wbrew przyjętym prawom, by on, zwykły demon pozwalał sobie na taką zuchwałość wobec wdowy po szanowanym oficerze, lecz za bardzo potrzebował czuć ciepło _żywej_ osoby obok siebie, by odrzucić ten prosty, a jednocześnie jakże potężny gest.

Więc stali obok siebie w milczeniu, ramię w ramię, dziwnie pokrzepieni obecnością drugiej osoby. Ale nawet ciepła, szorstka dłoń Kirêt nie mogła uchronić demona przed ponurymi myślami. Przed poczuciem żalu i straty. Przed Pustką, której nigdy nie doświadczył w tak bolesny i nagły sposób. Kobieta zacisnęła mocniej swą dłoń, jakby instynktownie wiedziała, co go trapiło. Jakby pragnęła oszczędzić mu ciężaru poczucia straty.  
\- Oni tam są - szepnęła cicho, nie patrząc na Litiela. - Ce-cesarz ich s-sprowadził do domu. Sprowadził w-wszystkich.

 _Wszystkich_ , to jedno słowo dźwięczało nieznośnie w głowie demona, gdy emocje niespodziewanie ścisnęły go za gardło. Jego oddział zginął w lesie Świetlistego na długie tygodnie przed samą bitwą, a on nie miał jak zabrać ich ciał z powrotem do domu. Nie było czasu ani sposobności, by upomnieć się o ich szczątki. Jego oddział był martwy, a trupy spisane na gnicie w przeklętym, niebiańskim lesie. I tyle. Żadnej chwały, żadnego pogrzebu.

A mimo to imperator sprowadził nadgniłe zwłoki do Głębi i oddał na pastwę kruków. Sama myśl, że to cesarz ze wszystkich możliwych Mrocznych pamiętał o poległych, których przecież nie znał, którzy byli tylko narzędziami w jego rękach, którzy ginęli na jego rozkaz, każdą szaloną zachciankę… ta myśl była zbyt przytłaczającą, zbyt ostra, zbyt dziwna. I coś pod ciężarem tego wszystkiego w końcu pękło w nim samym. Oczy nagle przeraźliwie piekły, serce głośno łomotało w klatce obolałych żeber, a Litiel niemal połamał palce Kirêt, gdy mimowolnie zacisnął drżącą dłoń. Lecz kobieta nie rzekła nic, nawet nie wydała z siebie żadnego jęku bólu. Kirêt rozumiała.

Tam, pośród wielu ciał leżał Szpak, a wraz z nim pozostali bracia z oddziału. Nie wiedział gdzie, ani w jakim stanie. Litiel mógł tylko modlić się w duchu, aby zgłodniałe ptaki nie pogardziły zgniłymi ciałami, by nie odrzuciły lojalnych i hardych Synów Mroku niczym niechciany ochłap. Nie zamierzał odejść stąd, póki nie upewni się, że na cmentarzysku pozostały tylko nagie kości. 

A jeśli którykolwiek z obecnych komandosów, którykolwiek z obecnych oficerów zamierzał ukarać go za tak jawny pokaz słabości - za dziwną, gorzką mokrość na policzku, za bezczelne spoufalanie się z wdową po poległym dowódcy, mogliby oni wszyscy drzeć z niego pasy, on i tak nie odszedłby stąd ani na krok. Nie teraz, nie dopóki uczta kruków nadal trwała. Potem mogą go upokorzyć, wychłostać, obić, nawet odrąbać skrzydła. Potem nic nie będzie się już liczyć, a każda kara będzie warta tej jednej chwili nieposłuszeństwa.

Więc uparcie wpatrywał się w kruczy ołtarz, na którym trwała nieprzerwanie wieczerza, zupełnie zapominając o obecności brzemiennej wdowy, otaczających go współbraci, o niezrozumiałym cesarzu Głębi. Nie widział, jak bezgwiezdna, piękna noc próbowała połknąć wszystkich żywych, ani tego, jak liczne rozpalone czary ognia, niczym magiczna straż, chroniły zebranych przed zupełną ciemnością. Nie miał znaczenia upływający czas, ani gwałtownie spadająca temperatura, choć chłód już zadomowił się w jego obolałych kościach, twarz posiniała z zimna, a palce skostniały. Lato tego roku uchodziło za niezwykle ciepłe, ale nawet gdyby panowała najsurowsza zima stulecia, Litiel nie odszedłby ani na krok, ani na milimetr nie cofnąłby się ze swego miejsca. Był to winny swemu oddziałowi. Tylko to miało jakiekolwiek jeszcze znaczenie. Wszystko inne Mrok mógł pochłonąć, tyle to obchodziło Litiela.

Z czasem żołnierze zaczęli się rozchodzić, a z nimi przerzedziły się szeregi. Kirêt ani na moment nie puściła jego dłoni ani nie próbowała się wyrwać z żelaznego, miażdżącego uścisku. Choć palce miała zimne i skostniałe, Litiel nie dbał o to. Nie był w stanie dbać. Nawet kroki nadchodzących osób nie mogły wyrwać go z tego dziwnego transu - chociaż podświadomie wiedział, kto nadchodził. On sam był przecież tylko duchem z lasu pełnego trupów, bez braci i oddziału. Ci, co nazywali go cholernym szczęściarzem, za plecami szeptali też inne słowa - coś pomiędzy podziwem, a niepokojem. Nikt nie zamierzał się nim interesować ani tym bardziej nawiązywać kontakt, nie teraz, gdy stał samotnie, jako jedyny ocalały z rzezi, o której wszyscy słyszeli, ale mało kto wiedział prawdę. To nie kroki ku niemu się rozchodziły w ciszy, a ku Kirêt. W końcu kto inny mógł fatygować się po brzemienną chłopkę - a raczej nienarodzone jeszcze dziecko w jej łonie - jeśli nie najbliżsi krewni Szpaka?

Litiel był winien rodzeństwu swego dowódcy szacunek, nie tylko przez wzgląd na ich więzy krwi, ale przede wszystkim na wysoką pozycję w szeregach. Z jakimś na wpół zduszonym żalem, oderwał wzrok od kruczej wieczerzy, by móc powitać zbliżających się oficerów we właściwy sposób. Skostniałe palce Kirêt zacisnęły się mocno na ułamek sekundy - ostatni, pożegnalny gest pocieszenia, nim ich dłonie rozłączyły się niczym oparzone uświęconą wodą. O chwilę - _parę godzin_ \- za późno, lecz Mroczni wspaniałomyślnie zignorowali ich wspólną błazenadę. Litiel wyprostował się na baczność, skinął przepisowo głową i wychrypiał zwyczajowe pozdrowienie, na które nadchodząca dowódczyni Ririith nawet nie odpowiedziała. Całą uwagę skupiła na ciężarnej wdowie, której twarz uchwyciła w silną dłoń. Palcem przejechała po sinych ustach kobiety, mrużąc przy tym lśniące niezadowoleniem oczy. 

\- Powinnaś bardziej uważać na dziecko mego brata - głos dowódczyni brzmiał ostro, aż włoski na karku Litiela same się zjeżyły. Bardzo dobrze znał ten ton, bo wszak każdy _pisklak_ nim stał się pełnoprawnym Krukiem musiał wpierw przeżyć długie lata szkoleń pod czujnym, pozbawionym litości spojrzeniem Mrocznej. 

Najstarsza siostra martwego dowódcy, tak jak zresztą sam Szpak, miała toporną twarz, z mocno zarysowaną, kwadratową szczęką. I tak jak on, kobieta była rosła. Litiel sam był niemały, a i tak dowódczyni przewyższała go zarówno wzrostem o dobrą głowę, jak i szerokością ramion. Pamiętał jak dziś, gdy przez kilka wieków szkolenia gnoiła go i tłukła do nieprzytomności z o wiele większą zawziętością niż inne pisklaki. W końcu po to istniała selekcja, by oddzielić prawdziwych Synów Mroku od nie wartych tego miana, ale do tej pory nie był pewien, czy uważała go za słabeusza, który miał złamać się, odpaść, zginąć - czy może już wtedy widziała w nim coś wartego uwagi, szlifowania pod presją, cierpieniem, ambicją. Litiel nigdy nie śmiał o to zapytać, choć niezdrowa ciekawość czasem wręcz go kłuła na samą myśl o pobudkach dowódczyni. W końcu to dzięki jej szkoleniu przetrwał tak wiele bitew i misji. To dzięki niej trafił pod skrzydła Szpaka, gdy uznała, że nadszedł czas przydzielić Litiela pod oko doświadczonego dowódcy. I nawet po tylu wiekach, miał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku by zwyczajnie bać się jej. Mroczna nie brała z reguły udziału w czynnych walkach, ale gdyby tylko zechciała, bez najmniejszego trudu wpierdoliłaby każdemu doświadczonemu komandosowi. Nawet inni oficerowie woleli nie testować jej cierpliwości.

Ale Kirêt się tylko smutno uśmiechnęła, instynktownie gładząc skostniałą dłonią swój zaokrąglony, pełny brzuch.

\- To dziecko Kruka - rzekła z delikatną czułością, za którą Szpak tak bardzo ją kochał i bez strachu spojrzała w oczy okrytej złą sławą dowódczyni. - Urodzi się Krukiem, albo nie urodzi się wcale.

Litiel nie był pewien, na ile Kirêt wierzyła w to co mówi, a na ile była to wyuczona kwestia, prosty sposób by ugasić w zarodku rodzący się gniew kobiety - by uchronić jego samego przed karą. Wiedział, że dzieci Kruków, niezależnie od płci, od pierwszych lat życia były szkolone by któregoś dnia dołączyć do kruczych szeregów, często wręcz zajmując miejsce poległych w akcji krewnych, ale ostatecznie najlepszymi komandosami zawsze zostawali ci, którzy całkowicie poświęcili swe życie na doskonalenie własnych umiejętności. Żadna przemoc i żadne lżenie nie przynosiło tyle skutku, co wrodzona ambicja, to pragnienie by należeć do elity poparte zdrową dawką zdeterminowania i hartu ducha.

Litiel nie śmiał mrugnąć, gdy z niezwykłą dla siebie delikatnością Ririith okryła ciężarną kobietę swoim drogocennym płaszczem. Kirêt wręcz utonęła w ciepłej czerni, choć jej brzydka twarz boleśnie kontrastowała z pięknem czarnego futra. Był to niecodzienny widok, by Mroczna okazała komukolwiek, a co dopiero zwykłej chłopce tyle dobroci. Ale w końcu Szpak oszalał z miłości do tej właśnie kobiety, z którą spłodził potomka - dziecko, które już nigdy nie pozna swojego ojca. Któregoś dnia, jeśli będzie Litielowi dane przez Mrok, może pozna pierworodnego Szpaka i nawet złoży swą wierność u stóp kruczego dziecka, jeśli dojrzy w nim iskrę swego dawnego dowódcy. 

Ririith zgarnęła brzemienną pod swe umięśnione ramię, dając wszystkim do zrozumienia, że nadszedł dla niej czas powrotu do dużo cieplejszych komnat. Kirêt nie próbowała protestować, wręcz się wtuliła w siostrę Szpaka, jakby ta była źródłem czułości i pocieszenia. Widok był dziwny, wręcz groteskowy - wysoka, rosła Mroczna o potężnych, czarnych skrzydłach, z uczepioną jej ramienia brzydką chłopką z krzywymi, słabo rozwiniętymi skrzydłami, w za dużym, za pięknym futrze. 

Widok ten tylko przypominał Litielowi, że wszystko było nie tak; pomieszane myśli i uczucia, o których istnieniu zdążył zapomnieć, a które okazały się nadal tkwić w nim samym, głęboko ukryte pod skórą. To było za duże brzemię, ale nie miał już nikogo z kim mógłby dzielić ten ciężar. Chciał móc znów zwrócić wzrok ku kruczej wieczerzy, zdystansować się od tego wszystkiego, od bólu i rozpaczy i tej chorej, przerażającej obojętności, tej Pustki którą pozostawił w nim las pełen trupów. Ale nie odwrócił wzroku i dobrze uczynił, gdyż ostry, nieprzenikniony wzrok dowódczyni wydawał się drążyć w nim dziury, widzieć najmniejszą myśl. Nie wiedział czemu, czy to złość czy własna duma sprawiła, że odpowiedział Mrocznej równie hardym spojrzeniem. Co dziwniejsze, kobieta tylko westchnęła ciężko, jakby nagle straciła cały animusz, jakby śmierć kolejnego brata - i tylu komandosów, których sama wyszkoliła - dotknęła ją dużo mocniej niż mogła to okazać. 

\- Twój nowy przydział został już ustalony, jutro dostaniesz oficjalne papiery - Ririith rzekła mocniej przyciskając brzemienną do swojego dobrze umięśnionego torsu. - Jesteś ostatnim z oddziału mego brata, nie waż się przynieś hańby ani mnie, ani jego imieniu, Litielu. 

Nie tego się spodziewał. Nie wiedząc, co mógłby odpowiedzieć, wychrypiał tylko _tak, pani_. Kobieta nie musiała mówić nic więcej. Nawet bez tego wiedział, że jeśli zawiedzie jej oczekiwania - zhańbi w najmniejszym stopniu dziedzictwo Szpaka, oskórowanie żywcem będzie najdelikatniejszą z możliwych kar. 

Kirêt posłała ku niemu ostatni, smutny uśmiech i już nie spojrzała za siebie, na samotnego, osieroconego Kruka. Litiel odprowadził wzrokiem idące kobiety, do których dołączyło pozostałe rodzeństwo Szpaka. Widok oddalających się oficerów przyniósł nikłą ulgę - bo przecież nie odeszliby, póki czarne ptactwo nie pożarłoby zwłok ich poległego brata. Mimo to pozostał na swym miejscu. 

Jutro zacznie życie na nowo, ale póki co dzisiejsza noc należała do martwych.


End file.
